Questions
by Mika Uriah
Summary: During a "show us your weird talent night" at the mansion, Remy has some questions for Logan. SONG FIC! SLASH! also alludes to Hank and Ororo but thats not as important. Remember this is SLASH! You have been warned.


Questions

Disclaimer: if I owned any of this, do you think I'd be sitting on the floor to type this up, in a drafty apartment nonetheless? Like honestly. I don't own the characters, I don't own the song, I don't own the Quote that Beast says either.

A/N: yes this is slash don't like it? Don't read it. Honestly, you have been warned and no one is holding a gun to your head. This also hints at Hank and Ororo, but that's not important.

A/N: sorry guys, this is another song fic from me – similar to 'bubbly' and 'a music lesson' – I have to stop letting my muses guide me through music. Or everything I write is going to be a freaking song fic, lol.

The Xmen sat around bored, so they were showing each other their odd and unusual talents; some were cool like Rogue's gymnastic ability; even the hard to impress wolverine was impressed with some of her flips, and Ororo being able to speak six languages (including English) fluently and being able to crack almost any combination lock given to her (that was a fun little challenge) Some where more on the creepy side like wolverine's ability to tie a cherry stem with his tongue.

Gambit, who was crushing on wolverine for a while found this more intriguing then what he, would admit to in a normal conversation; he listened to beast recite the periodic table in not only alphabetical order, but also chronologically by which everything was found. Then it was his turn. He was struggling to find a way to tell Logan that he was into him for a while, was this his chance? But what would happen if Logan didn't feel the same way; the Cajun would be crushed.

"Remy, it's your turn." Ororo prodded gently.

"Nah. Stormy, Remy non go de only talent dis t'eif have is to t'eif. An' Remy not be as talented as chere is. Non, Remy no go."

Logan lit up a cigar, and apologized when he accidentally blew it into Jean's face "c'mon Cajun, you must be good at something, that no one else is. "

Remy found himself blushing, he thought about showing them how he can dislocate and pop back in all the joints in his body simultaneously but didn't want to gross anyone out. He thought about maybe doing a few up close table magic tricks, but hell seven year olds can do those "dere is something. But, it not be jus' a Remy ting." The rest of the group looked at him expectantly "Remy play da guitar." He sighed and he watched Jean run out of the library quickly and came back with an acoustic guitar "oh no, chere, Remy don't play very well."

Rogue looked at Gambit with her big green eyes in large circles "please, swamp rat?" Wolverine smirked.

The born thief with the troubled child hood sighed and took the guitar, could he let Logan know how he was feeling? Would he back out? Will his friends shun him for liking a man? He sighed again as he tuned the guitar properly and sat it in his lap. He looked down at his hands as if his fingers were no longer attached "'Kay Remy like someone here in dis here room, an' dis song be for dem from Remy." He looked at everyone who was sitting in the semi circle in the room, letting his eyes linger for a few more seconds on Logan's mouth puffing away on the cigar. Then he started:

Questions, I've got some questions  
I want to know you  
But what if I could ask you only one thing  
Only this one time, what would you tell me?  
Well maybe you could give me a suggestion  
So I could know you, what would you tell me?  
Maybe you could tell me what to ask you  
Because then I'd know you, what would you tell me  
Please tell me that there's time

It was a slow ballad from Jack Johnson, and with the low almost whisper style that Remy was singing a long with his Cajun French accent hidden amongst the words; he some how managed to added a new level of sensuality to the song.

To make this work for all intents and purposes  
And what are your intentions, will you try?  
Impressions, you've made impressions  
They're going nowhere  
They're just going to wait here if you let them  
Please don't let them  
I want to know you  
And if they're going to haunt me  
Please collect them  
Please just collect them  
And now I'm begging

At this point in the song all the couples paired off, except for Rogue (who banned herself from dating because of her powers), Logan who was painfully single and Remy who was playing the guitar.

Scott had his arms wrapped around Jean and Ororo's head was on Hank's shoulder even though they weren't dating, they were both extremely interested in each other and found any excuse to cuddle up even though they were 'just friends.'

Remy continued singing, he caught Logan's attention, and Logan finally got that the Cajun was finally singing to him. And, secretly in his own angry, stubborn way he couldn't be any happier about it.

I'm begging you to ask me just one question  
One simple question  
Because then you'd know me  
I'll tell you that there's time  
To make this work for all intents and purposes  
At least for my own  
What is a heart worth if it's just left all alone?  
Leave it long enough and watch it turn into stone  
Why must we always be untrue?

Remy played with the rest of the few bars that finished up the song and he put the guitar down, bowing his head slightly and blushing at the light applause. Everyone was quiet and no one dared to speak; you had to be blind or deaf (or both) to not realize the sparks that were resonating in the room from the two men, everyone just waited for a response with baited breaths.

Logan butted out his cigar into the empty beer bottle and looked at the mutant in front of him with the black and red eyes "so Cajun, what's your Question?"

Remy smiled, blushed and bit the fleshy part of his jaw "Remy don't wanna say love, chere, cause Remy be thinking that it's too soon fo' dat. But, Remy thinkin' you like Remy the way Remy like Logan?"

Remy, who was sitting on the floor between Scott (who was still holding Jean) and Rogue decided to play dumb for a second "an' how does Remy like Logan?'

Remy glanced at Jean and Scott "like they do." Ororo leaned over and rubbed Remy's back to save him from any embarrassment of ill feelings.

Logan didn't nod, instead he cocked his head to the side, moved his empty beer bottle over more to the side in case he accidentally kicked it over.

He got on his hands and knees as if he was going to crawl like a toddler, to Remy; instead he leaned over and brushed his lips over Remy's and smiled "'bout fucking time you admitted it, I was getting' worried ova here." He grinned and kissed the guitar playing thief one more time.

Everyone was quite happy for the new found couple and it was Hank's words that described the moment best "The decision to kiss for the first time is the most crucial in any love story. It changes the relationship of two people much more strongly than even the final surrender; because this kiss already has within it that surrender." Hank watched the newly formed couple look into each other's eyes lovingly from his position from beside Ororo, and chuckled with the rest of the group when the couple of Logan and Remy bid everyone good night and walked upstairs hand in hand.


End file.
